Los 12 príncipes bailarines
by milly loca
Summary: En un reino vive un rey, con sus 12 hijos, todos sus hijos son un poco desordenados y son conocidos por eso, por lo que los demás reinos los evitan a cualquier costa, y las cosas se complican con la llegada de la duquesa Natalia, la cual solo quiere apoderarse del reino del rey Roma, ¿que harán sus hijos para salvar el reino?, Entren y vean las aventuras de estos chicos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, mientras pienso en que poner en mis otras locas historias, les dejo esta que se me ocurrió cuando miraba una película de barbie, si como lo oyen de barbie, y si, ya se que van a decir mucho que ya estoy "mayorcita" para ver cosas para niñas como d años, pero me gustan esas películas, formaron parte de mi infancia y me siguen gustando.**

 **Pero bueno, no estoy aquí para decirles lo que hago en mis ratos libres, si no para darles una nueva historia.**

 **Así que, ¡EMPECEMOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hetalia no es mio es de Hidekaz-sama y barbie tampoco es mio XD.**

* * *

En un reino lejano, existían un rey y una reina que lo mas que querían en sus vidas era tener un hijo, y pronto su espera se vio interrumpida cuando a la vida de esta pareja llego su primer hijo, un varón, al que llamaron Vash, estaban muy felices y no solo ellos, el reino entero celebro el nacimiento de su príncipe, de muchos lugares llegaban las personas para darle sus buenos deseos a la familia y conocer al pequeño príncipe.

Los años fueron pasando, y el príncipe Vash creció sano y fuerte, pero a los poco años, llego un nuevo integrante a la familia, nació un segundo niño, el rey y la reina, si con el nacimiento de su primer hijo estaban felices, ahora lo estaban aun mas, a este nuevo niño lo llamaron Yao, según el rey, para que hubiera "diversidad", pero bueno, Vash como todo buen hermano cuidaba a su hermano menor y le enseñaba cosas, con el tiempo el pequeño Yao fue creciendo, hasta convertirse en un niño lindo y tierno.

Con los años llego otro, otro niño, al que llamaron Kiku, los hermanos mayores de este tercer príncipe estaban felices, ya que no iban a ser los únicos en ese castillo, pero bueno, ambos reyes estaban mas que contentos y el pueblo también, tenían otro príncipe al que honrar.

Y así sucesivamente, fueron naciendo uno tras otro los siguientes niños.

Después de Kiku, llegaron Lovino y Feliciano, un par de gemelos, después de ellos llego Arthur, que nació con unas enormes cejas, pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo, después de el, llego Matthew, un niño muy lindo en opinión de sus padres y su hermano Yao, después de el, llego Feliks, después de el, después llego Tino y por ultimo, los trillizos, Lukas, Emil y Raivis, los menores de todos sus hermanos.

En total dieron un total de 12 hijos para los monarcas, pero cuando los pequeños estaban ya en una edad algo mayor, su madre enfermo y posteriormente murió, fue un duro golpe para la familia, que en medio de tanta alegría, tuvieron ese trago tan amargo, pero eso no duro mucho ya que antes de morir le habían prometido a su madre y esposa, que serian felices y así fue, por mas que les doliera la perdida de su madre intentaron seguir con su vida familiar.

 **Muchos años después.**

El rey Roma, se encontraba con un embajador de otro reino el cual venia a invitarlos a un baile.

-Muy bien su majestad, eh sido encomendado a invitar a los hijos del rey Roma a este elegante baile, invitamos a los príncipes de los reinos mas lejanos-En ese momento, entran corriendo tres de sus hijos, los cuales eran Emil, Lukas y Raivis.

-¡Mira papa, lo que encontré!-Grito contento Emil, su hermano solo lo seguía.

-¡Chicos espérenme!-Grito Raivis debido a que lo dejaban atrás.

El rey solo sonrió al ver a sus tres hijos correr hacia el y se inclino para ver que tenia el joven peliblanco en las manos.

-A ver, ¿que tienes ahí Emil?-Dijo en un tono dulce.

-En un jilguero, ¡míralo!-Dijo contento al ver que el jilguero empezaba a volar.

-Valla, si que es grande jejeje-Dijo algo nervioso ya que el ave voló a el haciendo que su corona cayera al suelo.

-Majestad, como le decía-En ese momento el jilguero voló hacia el hombre, que intentaba apartarlo con una de sus manos.

-¡No le haga daño!-Grito Emil, corriendo otra vez para atrapar al ave-Rápido, atrapalo antes de que se valla a la cocina-Le dijo a su hermano.

-¡No corran tan rápido, chicos!-Grito Raivis que como siempre iba hasta atrás.

Pero cuando el mensajero iba a seguir hablando, un par de chicos, ambos rubios, pero uno de ellos tenia unas cejas muy gruesas, traían palos de cricket en sus manos y se dirijan al salón donde estaba su padre.

-¡Cuidado, abran paso!-Grito Matthew, para después posicionarse para golpear la bola.

-Solo sera un pequeño segundo, padre-Dijo Arthur.

Matthew golpeo la bola y esta se estrello contra la corona de su padre.

-Ups, lo siento jeje, mucha fuerza-Se disculpo el joven.

Los dos se acercaron a la bola y esta vez fue Arthur quien la golpeo, el pobre mensajero ya estaba dudando de la educación de esos chicos.

-¿Estos son sus hijos?-Pregunto no muy seguro de si quería saber la respuesta.

-Solo algunos de ellos-Dijo el rey sin mas.

-Muy...desordenados, ¿no cree?

En ese momento llegaron otros dos, un par de castaños con un gracioso rulito que les salia de la cabeza, los dos estaban parados sobre zancos.

-¡Mira papa!-Grito Feliciano muy sonriente, el y su hermano se rieron un poco, se les hacia algo gracioso.

El rey Roma, solo rió ante la visión de sus otros dos hijos en los zancos, la verdad era que eran unos profesionales en esas cosas, el mensajero miraba con desaprobación a los príncipes.

-Sus hijos no son príncipes bien educados-Dijo con desaprobación.

En ese momento, y de regreso, llegaban los trillizos corriendo, pero como iban distraídos no se fijaron de que corrían hacia Lovino y Feliciano.

-Ya quiero que conozca a Puffin-Dijo Emil a su hermano, al perecer habían logrado atrapar al jilguero.

Fue cuando ocurrió lo inevitable, el par de gemelos en zancos estaban perdiendo un poco el equilibrio y cuando lo habían logrado tener, Emil y Lukas tropezaron con ellos, haciendo que los cuatro cayeran al suelo.

-¿¡Por que no se fijan por donde van, par de idiotas?!-El mensajero casi se infarta al escuchar las palabras de Lovino.

Luego de un breve silencio los cuatro estallaron en risas, un segundo después llego Raivis para ver a sus hermanos en el piso riendo como locos y no entender nada de nada.

El mensajero reconcidero la idea de invitar a esos chicos mal educados al baile que organizaban sus reyes, así que sin pensarlo dos veces hablo.

-Tal vez en otra ocacion, sus altezas-Dijo haciendo una reverencia y se dio la media vuelta y se fue-¿Príncipes?, si claro, mejor dicho animales salvajes-Susurro por lo bajo para que no lo oyeran.

Pero lo que ese mensajero no sabia era que le rey Roma si lo había oído, y su cara se puso algo deprimida mientras miraba a sus hijos reír, saltar y jugar a su alrededor, como si fueran niños pequeños.

Paso la tarde y finalmente llego la hora de comer, una hora en que la familia se reunía para pasarla bien y hablar de su día y de lo que hicieron, el rey Roma ya estaba en el comedor esperando a sus hijos y pensando en como poder educar bien a sus hijos para que nadie mas les llamara por feos apodos, y dejaran de evitarlos.

Uno por uno fueron llegando los jóvenes al comedor.

-Hola padre-Saludo el mayor de los doce, Vash, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

-Vash-Saludo el rey con una sonrisa al mayor de sus hijos, era una costumbre para el saludarlos diciendo sus nombres.

-¿Como estas papa?-Pregunto a modo de saludo Yao, sentándose a lado de Vash.

-Yao.

En ese momento, llego alguien leyendo un libro, estaba distraído por lo que se choco con Vash.

-Kiku-Le hablo el rey con una sonrisa, el nombrado despego su vista del libro que leía.

-Hola padre-Saludo con una suave sonrisa, para después irse a sentar y seguir leyendo.

-Ya estamos aquí papa-Saludo Lovino.

-Hola papa-Saludo Feliciano sonriente.

-¿Que hay para comer?-Pregunto Arthur sentándose.

-Hola Lovino, Feliciano y Arthur-Saludo su padre a los tres.

En ese momento llegan Tino y Matthew a tomar su lugar en la mesa.

-Estamos absolutamente...-Comienza Matthew, pero Tino lo interrumpe.

-No estamos totalmente hambrientos-Completa por los dos el chicos.

-Hola a ustedes también, Tino, Matthew.

Después de un rato, llegan los trillizos y se sientan en sus lugares.

-Hola, Lukas, Emil y Raivis-Mira que el menor de sus hijos esta mal acomodado y lo ayuda a acomodarse-Así estas mejor hijo-Le sonríe.

Después de mirar a todos sus hijos se percata de que falta uno, y sabiendo de quien se trata da un suspiro y niega un poco con la cabeza, pero después sonríe, nunca lograría que llagara a tiempo a algún lugar.

-¿Donde esta Feliks?-Se pregunto en voz alta, los demás no respondieron, no tenían la menor idea.

En ese momento, la pequeña mascota de la familia una pequeña cachorra blanca llamada Hanatamago, se subió a la mesa y empezó a jugar con los cubiertos.

-Hanatamago, baja de la mesa por favor-Pidió el rey con voz paciente.

La parrita salto sobre un tenedor y este salio volando, y aterrizo junta a ella asustandola un poco y por poco hace que caiga al suelo de no ser por alguien que llego al rescate del pequeño animalito, y ese alguien era Feliks.

-Osea, como que perdón por llegar tarde padre-Dijo Feliks con una sonrisa y después se sentó en su lugar a lado de Tino.

-Mis Doce príncipes-Dijo de forma orgullosa el rey, todos los jóvenes soltaron una pequeña risita.

Después es eso, empezaron a comer pero todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo y el rey no podía llamar la atención de sus hijos ya que no escuchaban, y el tenia que decirles algo de suma importancia, fue hasta que levanto algo la voz.

-¡Chicos por favor, silencio!

En ese momento, Matthew hizo a los demás callar e inmediatamente lo hicieron, aunque Lovino tuvo que darle un codazo a Kiku para que dejara de leer y pusiera atención a su padre.

-Bueno, muchachos, me han dicho que ustedes se podrían esforzar un poco mas por ser príncipes mejor educados-Dijo algo nervioso.

Los doce intercambiaron una mirada algo confundidos, no sabían que quería decirles su padre.

-¿Y, de que manera padre?-Pregunto curioso Vash, todos miraron llenos de curiosidad a su padre.

-Bueno... bien...ahm...-No sabia como decirlo, era obvio.

En ese momento, llego uno de los sirvientes a dar aviso sobre la llegada de alguien que todos esperaban.

-Disculpen sus majestades, pero el zapatero a llegado-Informo el chico dando una reverencia.

Los chicos en ese momento y felices se levantan de sus lugares para ir a ver sus zapatos nuevos, pero el rey Roma cometió un error.

-¡Esperen chicos, solo son zapatos!-Exclamo para que lo oyeran.

-¿¡Solo zapatos?!-Exclamaron dos de ellos los cuales fueron Tino y Yao, para después irse algo indignados.

-¿Acaso no lo son?-Pregunto a la nada.

-Osea, como que son zapatos de baile-Dijo el único que quedo ahí, osea Feliks, que se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla a su padre.

Feliks se fue dando masculinos saltos como colegiala enamorada, y Roma se quedo solo con Hanatamago.

-Buen apetito, Hana.

Mientras afuera, los trillizos fueron los primeros en salir disparados del comedor y ahora corrían para llegar a lado de Toris, el zapatero de la familia real, cuando llegaron se quedaron junto a el para que les diera su zapatos, Toris era un chico tímido, dulce y obediente, era querido por todos lo que lo rodeaban y era muy popular en el reino debido a su gran habilidad haciendo los mas finos zapatos.

Una vez que todos ya estuvieron presentes, los mas jóvenes se acercaron a Toris.

-Toris, ¿y nuestros zapatos?-Pregunto Emil emocionado.

-¿Debía traer zapatos?-Pregunto haciéndose el olvidadizo.

-¡Si!-exclamaron los tres a la vez.

-Bueno, tal vez tu me puedas ayudar-Dijo dándole la llave a Raivis, para que abriera la parte de atrás de la carreta.

Raivis tímidamente se acerco al lugar donde Toris traía sus zapatos de baile, y al abrirlo todos pudieron ver sus nuevos zapatos eran muy lindos, tal y como les gustaba, uno por uno fueron pasando para que Toris les diera sus zapatos, hasta que termino de darle a los demás príncipes, llego Feliks.

-¿Hay algo para mi?-Le pregunto el rubio sonriente.

En ese momento, salio de detrás de la carreta un chico algo mas bajito que el, rubio y de lentes.

-Estas bromeando, trabajo toda la noche por ti-Dijo algo malicioso.

-¡Cállate Eduard!-Grito apenado Toris-No le hagas caso, a veces no sabe ni lo que dice.

-Claaaaro-Dijo sonriendole al pobre chico.

En ese momento, llegan los hermanos, Lovino y Feliciano, a salvar la situación, por así decirlo.

-¿Podrías por favor, ayudarnos con nuestros zapatos?-Pregunto amablemente Feliciano, mientras que Lovino jalaba a los dos hermanos de los brazos.

-Estos son de usted su majestad, espero que le gusten-Dijo antes de que los gemelos se lo llevaran, dándole al rubio unos zapatos de color rosa con brillos.

Feliks quedo muy encantado por los zapatos que no supo como reaccionar, y tan solo suspiro para volver su mirada al frente para como Toris ayudaba a sus hermanos, y susurrar un pequeño "Gracias", y ponerse sus zapatos tranquilamente.

Mientras con Toris y su hermano.

Los dos terminaron de ayudar a los gemelos con sus pares de zapatos, y los gemelos se fueron corriendo no sin antes agradecer su ayuda, en ese momento, Eduard nota a su hermano mayor mirar a Feliks dando vueltas como probando sus zapatos de baile, y lo noto sonreír con una sonrisa que solo tiene alguien enamorado, y el también sonrió.

-Perdiste tu oportunidad Romeo-Dijo de forma burlona dándole un leve codazo a su hermano mayor.

-Hay si tu, ¿Cual oportunidad?, el es un príncipe-Dijo mirando a Feliks simulando bailar al igual que todos sus hermanos, no pudo evitar sonreír otra vez.

En ese momento, todos simulaban danzar, pero sin música ya que no tenían ningún instrumento a la mano o algo que pudieran tocar para crear música.

-Lo único que falta ahora es música-Comento Tino.

-¿Alguien dijo música?-Pregunto Eduard al aire, para después sacar del abrigo de Toris una pequeña flauta.

-¡Eduard dame eso!-Grito apenado Toris, intentando quitarle la flauta.

Cuando logra quitársela, Toris le indica que lo espere en el carruaje mientras el se queda para ayudar a los príncipes con sus zapatos, cuando en ese momento llega corriendo Feliks a su lado siendo seguido por otros de sus hermanos.

-¿Sabes tocar la flauta?-Le pregunto sonriendo.

-¡No!, la verdad no muy bien-Dijo mientras escondía el instrumento detrás de su espalda.

-¿Podrías tocarla para nosotros?-Pregunto Emil emocionado.

-Como lo deseen sus majestades-Dijo Toris mientras se llevaba la flauta a la boca y empezaba a tocar una melodía como de vals.

Los doce hermanos empezaron a bailar alegremente al ritmo de la melodía, y era cierto que todos eran buenos en diferentes cosas y actividades, pero si había algo en que todos ellos eran buenos, era la danza, todos se movían de forma sincronizada al ritmo de ese improvisado vals que su amigo Toris tocaba para ellos.

Pero desde una de la ventanas del palacio, el rey Roma los estaba observando mientras bailaban en el jardín al rededor de la fuente que se encontraba ahí, dando giros todos juntos y el rey no pudo evitar sonreír mirando a sus hijos danzar.

-Los amo, pero muchas veces no los entiendo-Dijo en un suspiro, para después voltear a mirar un retrato de su fallecida esposa, Felicia-Ojala estuvieras tu aquí-Dijo con algo de pesar en su voz.

El día se les fue rápido a los doce jóvenes, que ahora se encontraban en su habitación, un enorme cuarto con doce camas puestas en círculos y en el centro de la habitación había un mosaico de flores, todos estaban haciendo cosas diferentes, Emil intentaba atrapar una vez mas al jilguero que se escapo de su jaula, Arthur llegaba con sus cosas para hacer deporte y las dejaba en el suelo cerca de un cofre al pie de su cama mientras hablaba animadamente con Matthew sobre el improvisado juego que hicieron el la sala del trono a la vista de su padre, si todos estaban en sus cosas, hasta que Kiku nota algo raro en Feliks.

-Feliks, ¿Son tus zapatos lo que te gusta?-Pregunto un poco burlón, al ver que el chico no dejaba de ver sus zapatos de baile.

-¿O sera que es el zapatero que los hizo?-Esta vez el gracioso fue Yao que se rió un poco junto con Kiku.

-Hay, osea tipo, ¿como que, que quieren decir?-Pregunto haciéndose el indignado.

-Hay, es que Toris es tan lindo-Comento Matthew, con una sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices Matt.

-Tal vez el problema es que no sea un príncipe-Opino pensativo Vash.

-Osea, como que, no me importa si es un aristócrata, un rey, un príncipe o emperador, por que la verdad es...-Fue interrumpido por alguien.

-Que estas enamorado de el-Dijo Lovino sonriendo burlón.

-Hay como que, no seas ridículo, mas aparte creo que el nunca me vería-Dijo con algo de pesar en su voz-Bueno supongamos que yo le preste atención, cosa que no sera así...-Interrumpido otra vez por su hermano mayor.

-Feliks se esta contradiciendo-Dijo de forma burlona Vash, haciendo que los demás soltaran una pequeña risa.

En ese momento, Emil logro atrapar al pequeño jilguero y lo metió a su jaula.

-Que descanses Thomas, tu también Richard-Cuando iba a darle las buenas noches a su frailecillo se percato de que no estaba-¡¿Donde esta Puffin?!-Grito asustado mirando a todos.

-¡¿Que cosa es, un murciélago?!-Grito asustado, Feliciano.

-¡¿Es una lechuza-Aru?!-Pregunto Yao.

-¡¿Un cuervo?!-Pregunto esta vez, Matthew.

En ese momento, ven un bulto en la cama de Emil que se mueve y aletea, todos entraron en pánico y gritaron del susto, Emil solo sonrió y rió un poco.

-No bola de miedosos-Destapo la sabana y allí estaba su frailecillo-Es un frailecillo-Dijo feliz mostrando al ave en sus brazos.

Todos suspiraron aliviados, y Emil llevo a Puffin a su jaula y cubrió las jaulas con una manta para que sus aves no sintieran frió en la noche, después de mucho hablar, todos se acostaron a dormir.

Si esta era la tranquila vida, de esta familia real, pero esa tranquilidad se vera quebrada con la llegada de alguien al palacio.

* * *

 **Bueno, después de un buen rato sin escribir algo, aquí esta, esta pequeña historia basada en una de las películas de barbie, ya que me llego la idea ya que estaba viendo la tele y estaban dando "Las 12 princesas bailarinas" en la tele, y como no había nada bueno que ver en la tele, pues me quede mirándola y fue ahí que me llego la idea.**

 **Espero que les guste y haga que mas de una reviva su infancia con esto.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**

 **POSDATA IMPORTANTE: Para quienes sigan mi fic de "Holocausto", tranquilos lo voy a seguir, el capitulo 6 ya esta en proceso, así que solo pido paciencia, al igual que con mis otras historias inconclusas, tranquilos, las seguiré ¿okis?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Que bueno que les haya gustado mi historia de los príncipes, bueno por lo menos a dos y eso es suficiente para mi, ok ya voy a empezar con el nuevo capitulo de esa historia que espero que le guste al igual que el anterior.**

 **NOTA: Hetalia no es mio y Barbie tampoco XD.**

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido con aquel embajador, y el rey ya había encontrado a la persona perfecta para que educara a sus hijos, se trataba de una prima de su difunta esposa, la duquesa Natalia, la cual llegaría en unos días y quería que todo estuviera perfecto por lo que en la comida de ese día hablo con sus hijos sobre el asunto.

-¿Que quería hablarnos padre?-Pregunto un poco curioso Arthur.

-Muy bien chicos, se los diré, pero cuando llegue Feliks, tienen que saberlo todos-Dijo con paciencia, mirando el asiento vació a lado de Tino.

Todos suspiraron, sabían que su hermano se tardaría una eternidad en llegar, como siempre, y después de un buen rato esperando apareció el chico, vestía un vestido de color rosa con un listón en el cabello del mismo color, mas de uno se dio una palmada en el rostro, nunca podrían quitarle lo raro a su hermano.

-Feliks, ¿porque no te pones otra ropa y de otro color?, en serio hermano, lastimas la vista con solo verte-Dijo Lukas mirando a su hermano mayor.

-Hay osea tipo, como que no soy tu para tener mal gusto-Dijo sentándose en su lugar.

Después de ese, todos se quedaron callados para escuchar a su padre, incluso Kiku despego su vista de su libro para poner atención sin necesidad de que le dieran un codazo.

-Bueno chicos, lo que les quería decir es que, en unos días vendrá de visita una prima de su madre, y quiero que todos se comporten bien, ¿esta bien?-Dijo mirando a todos los chicos que solo intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos.

Después de un rato, todos los jóvenes asintieron en conformidad con el deseo de su padre, y después de eso, todos continuaron con su comida en una amena platica entre ellos sobre el día de cada uno de ellos.

Cuando terminaron de comer, todos los jóvenes se retiraron no sin antes despedirse de su padre con un beso en la mejilla, cuando ya estaban todos fuera en el jardín que era de su madre todos estaban hablando de como seria la duquesa Natalia.

-¿Como creen que sea?-Pregunto Emil a sus hermanos.

-Pues, papa dijo que era pariente de mama, debe de ser igual de buena que ella, Ve-Comento Feliciano con una sonrisa.

-No se, creo que me da mala espina esto-Aru-Dijo Yao con algo de desconfianza.

-Deja de ser tan desconfiado y eso va para todos, si nuestro padre dice que es buena persona, lo es, hay que confiar en el-Dijo Vash con voz autoritaria.

-Vash tiene razón, si nuestro padre confía en ella, nosotros no tenemos nada de que desconfiar-Opino Kiku, todos se le quedaron mirando-¿Que?-Pregunto algo confundido.

-Es la primera vez que pones atención a algo que no sea un libro-Dijo Lovino sorprendido, Kiku se sonrojo un poco.

Después de hablar sobre el tema de la invitada, decidieron dejarlo por la paz, y se dedicaron a hablar de otras cosas o molestar a Feliks con comentarios sobre el y Toris, o cantando "Toris y Feliks sentados bajo un árbol" y otras cosas por el estilo.

Cuando finalmente llego la noche y todos se fueron a dormir, mañana seria un día pesado para todos, preparando las cosas para cuando llegara la duquesa Natalia.

 **Unas semanas después.**

La espera finalmente había llegado a su fin, la duquesa llagaba ese mismo día y todo el palacio estaba vuelto loco preparando los últimos detalles para la llegada de la prima del rey.

Mientras fuera del palacio, un carruaje azul estaba llegando y cuando por fin se detuvo una chica muy bonita de grandes pechos se bajo del lugar del conductor para abrirle la puerta del carruaje y ayudarla a bajar, del carruaje bajo una hermosa mujer de cabello rubio platinado y vestido color azul marino y un listón negro en el cabello, y su rostro era inexpresivo daba miedo a quien la miraba.

Después de ser recibida por un joven albino y ojos rojos, que en cuanto la vio se quedo callado ya que le dio escalofríos la mirada de la joven, la condujo al lugar donde el rey Roma la esperaba, al llegar los dejo solos para que hablaran tranquilos, e ir a ayudar a la otra chica con las cosas de la duquesa.

Una vez solos, la duquesa Natalia y el rey Roma, empezaron a hablar.

-Me alegra que hayas podido venir Natalia-Comento feliz el rey.

-Me da gusto estar aquí y poder ayudarte, mi querido primo-Lo ultimo lo dijo con un poco de fastidio que supo disimular.

-Ven a conocer a mis hijos, te han estado esperando para conocerte-Dijo con una sonrisa, Natalia solo lo siguió.

Al llegar al salón de los tronos, Natalia pudo ver a un grupo de jóvenes chicos formados en linea del mayor al menor, pero noto un hueco en un lugar que prefirió ignorar.

-Bueno, el es Vash, el mayor-Dijo Roma con cierto orgullo de su hijo.

-Su excelencia-Saludo el joven rubio haciendo una reverencia.

-Me alegro de estar aquí, querido-Sonrió un poco, y siguieron con el que sigue.

-Yao el que sigue-Dijo señalando al joven de cabello largo, que hizo una reverencia.

-¿Tienes lodo en tu pantalón?-Pregunto Natalia alzando una ceja.

-Ahm, estaba afuera haciendo jardinería-Se excuso el chico algo apenado.

-Este es Kiku-Lo presento, pero el chico estaba absorto en su libro, eso hasta que Yao le palmeo el hombro.

-Oh, disculpe, hola-Dijo distraidamente haciendo una reverencia.

-Bueno los que siguen son los gemelos, Lovino y Feliciano-Señalo a los gemelos, que sonriendo hicieron una reverencia.

-Bienvenida...

-Excelencia, Ve-Termino Feliciano.

-Gracias a los dos-Dijo mirándolos seria.

-Bien el que sigue es Arthur-Presento a su hijo.

-Bienvenida excelencia-Hace una leve reverencia.

-"Dios que cejas tan mas grandes"-Pensó al ver al chico.

-El que le sigue es Matthew-Presento al chico que abrazaba un peluche de oso polar.

-Mucho gusto el conocerla-Hace una pequeña reverencia.

-El placer es mio, querido.

-El es Tino.

-Un placer en conocerla.

-Igualmente.

En ese momento, el rey llego al lugar vasio y no supo que decir al ver que su siempre retrasado hijo no había llegado, Tino y Lukas en cambio intercambiaron una pequeña mirada, como preguntándose donde estaba Feliks, en cambio ambos se encogieron de hombros dando a entender que no sabían.

-Bueno, están los trillizos, Lukas, Emil y Raivis-Presento a los tres menores de la familia.

-Hola excelencia-Dijeron los tres para después hacer una pequeña reverencia.

-Recogí esto para usted-Dijo algo tímido Raivis extendiéndole una hermosa rosa.

-¿Eso que tienen en la ropa y el cabello, son plumas?-Pregunto alzando una de sus cejas.

Los tres en ese momento y rápidamente, se sacuden las plumas de encima suyo.

-Y nos estaría faltando, Feliks-Al momento que dijo eso, una puerta se abrió de repente.

De esa puerta entro un joven rubio de ojos verdes, con vestido de color rosa chillón, que venia corriendo hacia su padre.

-¡Aquí estoy!-Grito mientras entraba corriendo y se dirigía a su lugar-Como que, lo siento papi.

Se metió en el hueco que estaba entre Tino y Lukas.

-Encantado su excelencia-Hizo una rápida reverencia.

-Igualmente, dime Feliks, ¿acostumbras a llegar tarde siempre?-Le pregunto dirigiéndose a el.

-Ahm...bueno yo...hay si, pero ya trabajo en eso-Dijo un poco mas aliviado.

-Bueno, me llamaste en el momento oportuno, mi querido primo, tus hijos están muy mal preparados para la vida que les aguarda-Al momento que dijo eso, todos intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos, como no estando muy de acuerdo que digamos.

-Bueno chicos, le pedí a Natalia que se ocupe de su educación-Dijo su padre, dejando a mas de uno shokeado.

-¡¿Que?!-Gritaron todos los jóvenes impactados por la noticia.

-No quiero protestas al respecto, algún día serán responsables del reino y tienen que ser buenos príncipes-Les dijo con firmeza-La duquesa Natalia, los preparara.

-Y me parece que no va a ser muy fácil-Dijo mirando a todos.

 **Después de la presentación, en el cuarto de los príncipes.**

Todos estaban hablando entre ellos, después de un largo día, bueno ni tan largo apenas eran las 12:00 de la tarde, pero igual se les hizo largo, todos estaban hablando al respecto sobre lo que había pasado al respecto con lo que les dijo su padre, hace un tiempo atrás.

-¿Como creen que serán las clases con esa mujer?-Pregunto Emil a todos.

-No lo se, pero me da miedo-Dijo Raivis temblando un poco.

-Tranquilos todos, no debe de ser tan malo-Comento Tino, pero la verdad era que ni el se tragaba esa mentira.

-Si como no, para mi que sera un maldito infierno, ¿vieron la cara de bruja que tenia?-Pregunto Lovino con los brazos cruzados.

-Lovino, mas respeto, podrá tener una actitud intimidante, pero no deja de ser una dama-Hablo Kiku, pero el pensaba igual que su hermano.

-Bueno chicos, prepárense física y mentalmente, hoy es la primera clase que tenemos con la bruja, digo, con Natalia-Dijo Arthur, todos sus modales se fueron al demonio con la noticia de su padre.

 **En el salón de los tronos.**

Los doce hijos de Roma ya estaban en el salón de los tronos, esperando a que llegara Natalia, cuando por fin llego, vieron que traía un cambio de ropa en uno de sus brazos.

-Bien todos formen fila-Hablo de forma calmada.

Todos la obedecieron sin protestar y se formaron del mayor al menor, como siempre lo hacían.

-Bueno, a partir de ahora las cosas van a cambiar aquí, comenzando con su ropa-Dijo mientras les mostraba una traje negro con gris, unos colores de lo mas deprimentes en opinión de todos.

Una vez ya todos con su traje, que por cierto les incomodaba un poco, pero en fin, todos se acomodaron en circulo al rededor de Natalia que estaba en medio de dicho circulo.

-Bueno lo primero que tienen que hacer, es dirigirse a la gente con propiedad y elegancia, pero sobre todo, con respeto-Dijo Natalia seria.

Todos en ese momento, voltearon a ver a Lovino que tenia cara de "ya estuvo, voy a reprobar", ya que el chico, aunque no quisiera, siempre soltaba algún comentario sarcástico o insulto a los demás, incluso a sus hermanos.

-Muy bien, para eso eh traído conmigo a una de mis sirvientas, ¡Yekaterina, ven aquí!-Grito espantando a los pobres chicos.

Por el pasillo vieron correr a otro mujer, alta, delgada, cabello rubio cenizo y corto, pero lo que llamo la atención de mas de uno, fueron sus pechos, pero prefirieron no distraerse con eso y se concentraron en aprobar la clase de Natalia, cuando la chica llego junto a Natalia esta les dijo a los chicos lo que harían.

-Supongamos, que ella es una dama...-Es interrumpida por una mano alzada-Dime Yao.

-Ahm, soy Kiku-Corrigió amablemente-Y en teoría, la señorita es una dama en toda la extencion de la palabra.

-Como sea-Dijo Natalia, haciendo un gesto con su mano, resultando importancia al asunto.

-"Pero que bruja"-Pensaron todos.

-Como estaba diciendo, supongamos que ella es una dama fina y de alta sociedad, ¿como se dirigirían a ella?-Hizo la pregunta, y miro a todos, nadie respondió.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, hasta la chica a un lado de la Duquesa estaba temblando de miedo y paresia que iba a llorar en cualquier momento, eso hasta que Natalia señalo a Lovino.

-Tu, Vash, dame la respuesta-Ordeno sin mas la Duquesa.

-¡Me llamo Lovino, maldita sea!-Grito irritado el castaño, el cual se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Dime por dios, que no dijo lo que dijo-Pidió Lukas dándose un golpe en la cara.

-Créeme que si lo dijo-Hablo Matthew mientras abrazaba a su oso.

Después de reponerse de su asombro Natalia frunció el ceño y se acerco a Lovino seria.

-Ah una dama no se le habla así-Dijo para después darle una bofetada al chico.

Lovino solo la vio sorprendido sujetando su mejilla, sus hermanos iban a ir a verlo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, pero pararon cuando vieron la mirada de Natalia.

-Que sea la ultima vez, ¿entendido?-Miro seria al chico que solo asintió en silencio-Bien sigamos con la clase.

Y así paso un buen rato, hasta que terminaron y la Duquesa les permitió salir al jardín de su madre, un vez ahí, todos se acercaron a Lovino.

-¡Fratello!, ¿estas bien?-Pregunto Feliciano abrazando a su hermano mayor.

-Estoy bien-Dijo el chico, con la vista abajo.

-¡Pero que bruja es!-Exclamo Emil con disgusto.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Emil-Dijo Kiku cruzado de brazos inconforme.

-Lovino, déjame verte-Pidió Vash, como buen hermano tenia que asegurarse de que su hermano menor estuviera bien.

Lovino lo dejo que lo viera sin insultar o algo por el estilo, Vash pudo ver que la mejilla de su hermano ya estaba algo hinchada por el golpe recibido, Lovino no lo aguanto mas y abrazo a su hermano mayor empezando a llorar, Vash por su parte no lo aparto si no que le correspondió al abrazo, al cual todos se unieron.

 **En la noche.**

Ya todos estaban cambiados y bañados para irse a dormir, pero cuando llegaron a su cuarto todo estaba cambiado, los libros de Kiku ya no estaban, los dibujos de Feliciano tampoco, ni mucho menos las aves de Emil, tan solo le dejaron su frailecillo, las armas de Vash tampoco estaban, ni la escopeta de Tino, en pocas palabras todas sus cosas ya no estaban y estaba demás decir que estaban inconformes.

-¡Esto es injusto-Aru!-Grito Yao enojado, todos asintieron en conformidad con su hermano.

En ese momento, sonó el reloj que pusieron en el lugar de un hermoso ramo de flores, señalando la hora de dormir, todos se apresuraron a ir a sus camas para acostarse, pero Raivis no podía subir a su cama, por lo que Feliks se acerco a ayudarle.

-Yo te ayudo hermanito-Dijo cargándolo y subiéndolo a su cama.

-Gracias Feliks.

Pero cuando el rubio corría a su cama, llego Natalia al cuarto seguida de Yekaterina.

-Feliks, ¿otra vez tarde?, sabes que deben acostarse a las 8:00-Dijo señalando al reloj.

-Me disculpo excelencia-Dijo el chico apenado.

-Bueno como sea, nos vemos mañana chicos, dulces sueños-Dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Una vez ya todos acostados, se quedaron pensando.

-Imposible tener dulces sueños, con ella aquí-Dijo Tino.

Después de esas palabras todos se durmieron.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ya estoy de vuelta mis queridos amigos, y no, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda XD, bueno me paso por aquí ya que quiero publicar por lo menos un capitulo de mi historia de "Los 12 Príncipes Bailarines".**

 **Bien sin mas que decir ¡VAMOS ALLÁ CHICOS!**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Los personajes aquí usados no son míos, por desgracia T_T, y tampoco Barbie es mio XD.**

* * *

Las cosas estaban de cabeza para los jóvenes príncipes, las clases eran mas que agotadoras, Natalia los tenia bien vigilados las 24 horas del día y si hacían algo mal tenían un castigo o reprimenda de lo cual hablaban con su padre, pero este no les hacia caso, fue hasta una noche después de que Natalia fuera a ver que todos estaban en sus camas y listos para dormir, que pudieron hablar del asunto entre ellos.

-Bien ya podemos hablar-Dijo Arthur que dormía pegado a la puerta y ya no escuchaba nada afuera de la habitación.

Todos se sentaron en sus camas, por si alguien venia no los sorprendieran despiertos y se pudieran meter rápido a sus camas.

-Es un ogro-Aru-Comento Yao con el ceño algo fruncido.

-Odio hablar mal de una dama, pero tienes razón hermano-Apoyo Arthur desde su cama.

-Si nuestro padre viera como es de verdad Natalia cambiaría de opinión-Dijo Matthew desde su cama.

-No lo se chicos, recuerden que fue papa quien la dejo a cargo de nosotros Ve-Dijo Feliciano algo triste.

-Bueno todos ya intentamos hablar con el, pero falta alguien de tratar-Comento Vash, todos miraron a Feliks.

-Osea, como que, ¿que puedo hacer yo?-Pregunto alterado el rubio.

-Habla con el Feliks, tal vez a ti te escuche-Dijo Tino con algo de esperanza en su voz.

-Bien, mañana hablo con el-Dijo con decicion el chico.

-Bien, todo arreglado, ahora todos a dormir, que mañana tenemos otra cita con la bruja-Dijo Lovino acostándose en su cama, todos lo imitaron.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Feliks llego al salón de los tronos, sus hermanos lo esperaban en el jardín de su madre para saber el resultado de la platica que tendría con su padre, respiro hondo y abrió la puerta ahí estaba su padre sentado en una silla mirando por la ventana, costumbre que tenia desde que la madre de los doce falleció, se acerco a el con cuidado y con cautela y cuando estuvo cerca de su padre carraspeo para llamar su atención.

El rey solo lo volteo a ver y sonrió al verlo.

-Hola Feliks, siéntate-Señalo una silla a su lado, Feliks se sentó en ella-¿Que te trae por aquí y por que no estas con tus hermanos?

Feliks respiro profundo para calmar sus nervios-Padre, quería hablarte sobre, tu prima Natalia-Algo apenado.

-Encantadora ¿verdad?-Pregunto Roma a su hijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahm, es muy, ahm-No sabia que decir, estaba buscando la palabra correcta-Elegante, pero, como que lo esta cambiando todo, quiere que hagamos todo lo que ella dice-Dijo señalando el traje que estaba usando, el traje gris con negro.

-Tal como se lo pedí-Comento el rey mirando por la ventana.

-¡Pero estábamos mejor antes!-Exclamo algo desesperado el rubio.

En ese momento, entro sin que se dieran cuenta Natalia que traía un carrito con un juego de te en el, había escuchado la discusión de padre-hijo que habían tenido el rubio y el castaño, y decidió terminarla entrando en escena.

-Eso no es lo que yo eh escuchado Feliks-Dijo entrando y mirándolo fríamente-Pero quizás tengas toda la razón, hay mucho que hacer que quizás no sea la indicada para la tarea, lo que ustedes necesitan es todo un equipo, profesores de protocolo, lenguaje, etiqueta, entre otras cosas, es muy agotador de solo pensar en todo eso, yo debería irme, creo que eso es lo correcto-Comento haciendo un semblante triste y decaído.

-No Natalia, no te puedes ir, mis hijos te necesitan y no puedo ponerlos en ridículo trayendo a todo un grupo de maestros, ya de por si hablan bastante de ellos-Dijo Roma preocupado.

-Bueno si es así, supongo que puedo quedarme-Comento Natalia con una dulce sonrisa falsa.

Feliks en ese momento, se levanta a toda prisa de su silla y se acerca a su padre.

-P-pero padre-No termino ya que Roma lo interrumpió.

-Deben escuchar a la duquesa, ella sabe lo que es bueno para ustedes, ya no se va a hablar mas sobre el tema-Dijo serio mirando a si hijo.

-Como digas padre-Dijo Feliks algo molesto y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-No sabes como detesto el verlo molesto-Dijo Roma algo triste.

-Los chicos son muy emotivos a su edad, ya se le va a pasar-Dijo en tono calmado-Toma primo, prueba este delicioso te, suave y refrescante-Le ofreció la taza con una sonrisa, a lo que Roma la acepto y lo bebió después de agradecerlo-Para tu salud-Sonrió con algo de maldad, cosa que Roma no noto.

 **Ya en la noche, en la habitación de los príncipes.**

Todos estaban ya cambiados y listos para dormir, y estaban reunidos en la cama de Feliks para saber lo que dijo su padre sobre quitar a Natalia de su cargo de enseñarles.

-No nos va a escuchar, piensa que de verdad esa loca nos esta ayudando-Dijo Feliks algo desanimado.

-Esto no puede ser bueno-Comento Kiku también desanimado.

-Al menos mañana va a ser un gran día-Comento Vash con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a los trillizos.

-¿Va a ver pastel?-Pregunto ilusionado Lukas, aunque por su exprecion facial no era posible ver su emoción.

-¿Muchos regalos?-Pregunto ahora Emil contento.

-¿Una fiesta?-Ahora fue el turno de Raivis de ser el feliz.

Todos los mayores sonrieron a los tres pequeños de la familia.

-Cumplen años, ¿no?-Pregunto sonriente Lovino.

Después de eso, todos se fueron a dormir, mañana seria un gran día para tres niños.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

Los hermanos mayores de los trillizos se levantaron temprano y se acercaron a las tres camas donde descansaban todavía los trillizos sin hacer ruido, y cuando ya tenían todo listo, empezaron a entonar una linda canción.

- _Hoy es tu cumpleaños y ya debes tu saber, que eres nuestro rey y lo que digas se ha de hacer-_ Empezó a cantar Feliks con una voz melodiosa, los niños se despertaron y sonrieron al ver a sus hermanos-Feliz cumpleaños chicos.

Los trillizos se levantaron y se sentaron en tres sillas que sus hermanos habían puesto para ellos, miraron como Arthur y Yao tocaban un arpa y una flauta respectivamente, mientras sus demás hermanos, hacían un círculos alrededor de ellos con cestas en sus manos llenas de pétalos de flores y empezaron a cantar lo que seguía de la canción.

- _Giramos por Lukas, deslizamos por Emil, la pirueta es por Raivis y me inclino ante ti-_ Al momento que cantaron eso tiraron pétalos de flores sobre ellos haciendo una reverencia.

Los trillizos reían divertidos ante el espectáculo de sus hermanos mayores cantando y danzando, pero en medio de tanta felicidad, hubo un momento amargo, y fue cuando Natalia entro de repente a la habitación interrumpiendo el momento de divercion de los hermanos.

-Es tarde-Dijo Fríamente mirando a los doce chicos, que estaban temblando de miedo, unos mas que otros.

-Duquesa Natalia, estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de nuestros hermanos-Los trato de excusar Vash.

-Esa no es ninguna excusa para llegar tarde a sus clases, hasta que aprendan a comportarse los festejos tendrán que esperar.

-Pero estábamos danzando, nuestra madre lo hizo tradición-Dijo algo molesto Matthew.

-Y para su desgracia su madre ya no esta aquí-Dijo seria, ese fue un golpe bajo para los hermanos-Bailar y cantar queda a partir de ahora estrictamente prohibido-Sentencio con firmeza.

Raivis se acerco con algo de miedo y temblando-P-pero es nu-nuestro cumple-años.

-Un príncipe jamas discute, nada de bailes hasta que se sepan comportar como se debe-Dijo con tono de voz calmado mirando al niño.

Y así todos se vieron obligados a vestir esos incómodos y horribles trajes con colores deprimentes que Natalia les ordenaba usar e ir a sus clases de comportamiento aunque mas de uno en vez de sentirse como un alumno se sentían como perros amaestrados y eso obviamente no les agradaba nada, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto, ya que su padre le dio total control a Natalia para que los educara como ella lo viera conveniente.

Después de un día entero cargando libros sobre sus cabezas para que corrigieran su postura y clases de lenguaje en las que Lovino se llevo otra reprimenda por su mal lenguaje, se hizo de noche y todos se fueron a preparar para dormir.

 **En la habitación de los príncipes.**

Los trillizos estaban sentados en la cama de Lukas hablando entre ellos.

-No vino, es muy raro-Dijo algo desanimado Emil.

-El jamas olvida nuestro cumpleaños-Comento algo triste Raivis, Lukas a lado de el solo asintió.

En ese momento, se acerco Feliks con algo en sus manos acompañado de sus hermanos.

-Pero, osea como que, igual tenemos algo para ustedes-Dijo dándole a Raivis un libro de cubierta blanca, con adornos en dorado y con una flor en la portada.

-Cuando cumplimos cinco años, mama nos dio a cada uno una copia de su historia favorita-Dijo Lovino con una sonrisa dándole un libro similar a Lukas, pero con diferente flor en la portada.

Emil miro el titulo del libro y lo leyó en voz alta para que sus hermanos lo oyera.

-El príncipe bailarín, que raro nombre para un cuento-Penso en voz alta después de leer el titulo del cuento.

Todos sonrieron ante el comentario de su hermano menor, pero Tino tomo su libro y empezó a leer para todos sus hermanos, los cuales escuchaban con suma atención antes de irse a dormir.

- _Así que el príncipe danzando en cada una de sus piedras mágicas, para después en la numero doce giraba tres veces, y se abría una puerta secreta-_ Leyó el chico logrando crear algo de intriga entre sus hermanos menores.

-¿Hacia donde lo llevaba?-Pregunto Lukas serio, aunque con un pequeño toque de curiosidad en su voz.

Tino doblo la hoja y siguió leyendo.

- _El camino por una luz muy brillante, con arboles de oro y plata, y flores hecha de piedras preciosas-_ Cambio la pagina y siguió leyendo- _Al otro lado de un lago, había un gran pabellón dorado, el joven danzo hasta el cansancio, quería quedarse eternamente en ese lugar, pero esto no seria así, la tierra mágica desapareció la tercera noche, el príncipe estaba muy triste y desilusionado, pero se dio cuenta de que había traído algo de aquella magia con el, y que podía conservarla para siempre-_ Termino de leer y cerro el libro.

-¿Que tipo de magia?-Pregunto Lukas con gran curiosidad.

-¿Como es que lo hizo?-Pregunto Emil también curioso.

-Pues la verdad, no lo se, el libro no lo menciona-Dijo Tino con una sonrisa para sus hermanos menores.

En ese momento, Raivis tropezó y callo al suelo de forma estrepitosa, Feliks fue hacia el y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estas bien Raivis?-Le pregunto algo preocupado, el niño solo asintió.

En ese momento, miro que el libro de su pequeño hermano tenia la misma flor que el mosaico que había en el suelo de su cuarto, lo cual le dio un buen presentimiento.

-¡Chicos rápido, intenten buscar flores como las que tienen sus libros!-Exclamo con una gran sonrisa.

Los chicos no pierden el tiempo, y con libro en mano empiezan a buscar las flores que tienen sus libros en la portada, encontrándolas en el mosaico del suelo.

-Ya encontré una-Dijo Matthew.

-Yo también-Dijo Tino.

.Yo igual-Agrego Arthur.

-Aquí esta la mía-Comento Emil.

-¿Que significara-Aru?-Pregunto Yao.

-Tengo un gran presentimiento, la historia dice que el príncipe danzo de piedra en piedra-Dijo Feliks sonriente, empezando a danzar sobre las piedras, pero nada pasaba-Que raro, osea como que, ya se, del mayor al menor, ¿Donde esta la tuya Vash?-Pregunto a su hermano mayor.

El chico solo señalo el suelo a la flor que le correspondía en el mosaico, Feliks solo salto sobre ella, y esta se ilumino impresionando a todos.

-Muy bien, sigamos este orden, ¿Yao, la tuya?-El chico solo señalo la flor que le correspondía.

Y así fue que Feliks daba pasos de baile sobre las piedras del mosaico, y las flores se iban iluminando ante el asombro de todos, eso hasta que llego a la que era de Raivis, pero nada paso, lo cual confundió a mas de uno.

-Que raro-Se dijo para si mismo Kiku mirando confundido junto a todos.

-¿Porque en la mía no funciona?-Pregunto curioso a la vez que confundido.

-Ya se, olvide algo, el príncipe giraba tres veces-Dijo el ojiverde, para después empezar a girar sobre si, y la flor se ilumino.

Al momento en que termino de danzar el mosaico del suelo se empezó a iluminar, y ante ellos se abría un portal mágico, con unas escaleras que iban de bajada, todos miraban entre confundidos y emocionados, Feliks se acerco a las escaleras y volteo a mirar a sus hermanos.

-Vamos chicos, ¿quien viene conmigo?-Dijo para después empezar a bajar por dichas escaleras, no tardo muchos para que los demás también fueran con el.

Todos bajaron por las escaleras sin darse cuenta de que el portal se cerraba, pero poco les importo, por una noche serian libres de su ajetreada rutina y eso les causaba satisfacción y gusto, llegaron a un especie de puerto, por así decirlo, y vieron una barca con barios asientos, exactamente el numero de chicos eran, todos no se lo pensaron y subieron, de manera mágica la barca se empezó a mover por si sola llevándolos atravez del rió, los hermanos solo contemplaban todo a su alrededor, era como un sueño, y todo ese lugar se parecía a lo que relataba el libro que les regalo su madre, lo cual los llenaba de emoción.

Cuando llegaron al pabellón que estaba al otro lado del rió, todos bajaron contemplando todo a su alrededor, era grande, dorado, tenia fuentes, flores doradas, y estatuas, en pocas palabras era hermoso.

-Se parece al pabellón de baile de nuestra madre-Comento Kiku mirando alrededor.

-Me gustaría que tuviéramos algo de música, Ve-Comento en voz alta Feliciano.

En el momento en que dijo eso, unas de las flores que había ahí se abrieron y un polvo dorado callo sobre unos dibujo de instrumentos, ocasionando que estos salieran de la pared y empezaran a emitir bellas melodías, ante el asombro de los chicos.

-¿Todos vieron eso?-Pregunto Tino, sus hermanos solo asintieron.

-Vamos Raivis, baila conmigo-Dijo Feliks, siendo el primero de sus hermanos en empezar a bailar.

Después de eso, los demás se le unieron danzando en circulo de a tres cada uno, se movían con movimientos fluidos y suaves, se sentía bien bailar como siempre lo hacían antes de que llegara Natalia, ya que con ella e el castillo les era prácticamente imposible estar en el jardín bailando como siempre lo hacían desde que eran muy pequeños, mas aparte ellos lo traían en la sangre, no por nada su madre era una excelente bailarina.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Raivis se tropezó y callo, raspándose una de sus rodillas.

-Siempre me pasa algo como esto-Dijo con algo de desgana y dando un suspiro.

-A mi me parecía que bailabas bien, como que vamos a lavarte-Dijo Feliks ayudando a su hermano menor a levantarse y yendo a una de las fuentes.

Una vez en una de las fuentes de aquel pabellón mágico, Feliks hundió un pañuelo que traía en el agua y con el limpio la herida, que por arte de magia desapareció ante la mirada atónita de los dos hermanos.

-¿Como paso eso?-Pregunto Raivis impresionado.

-No lo se-Contesto igual Feliks.

-Un poco de esta agua me vidria bien todo el tiempo-Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa.

Después de eso y de un buen rato de baile, los trillizos ya estaba dormidos, junto a Hanatamago (que no lo mencione pero que también estaba con ellos), mientras los mayores seguían danzando tranquilamente su ultima sinfonía.

-Vaya, realmente eh desgastado mis zapatos-Dijo Lovino mirando la suela gastada.

-Si, yo igual-Comento Kiku.

-Me parece que esto es una señal-Dijo Vash tranquilamente.

-¿Asi, como que, de que?-Pregunto Feliks.

-De que ya bailamos mucho por una noche, mejor nos vamos antes de que Natalia se de cuenta de que nos fuimos, o si no nos ira muy mal-Dijo el mayor de los hermanos.

-Hay osea como que, odio tener que irme, podría seguir bailando para siempre-Dijo Feliks dando vueltas.

Después de calmar a Feliks y abordar en la barca, todos emprendieron el camino de regreso a su mundo.

 **En la habitación de los príncipes.**

Feliks se encargaba de arropar a sus hermanos menores, mientras los demás ya estaban dormidos.

-¿Osea como que, les gusto su cumpleaños después de todo?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si-Respondieron al unisono Lukas y Emil desde sus camas.

-Gracias Feliks-Dijo el menor todos los príncipes.

-Buenas noches chicos-Dijo Feliks antes de meterse en su cama y dejar sobre el cofre que estaba al pie de su cama sus zapatos gastados-Buenas noche a ti también Hana-Le dijo al perrito que solo ladro en respuesta.

Y así Feliks cayo en un profundo sueño, que no duraría mucho.

* * *

 **Bueno ya esta el capitulo 3 de esta loca historia que espero les guste, mas aparte estoy pensando en hacer un fic con historias que tengan canciones de Barbie, pero no se ustedes, puede que un día me anime o puede que lo haga ahora, no lo se, ustedes deciden.**

 **Ok creo que ya es todo lo que tengo que decir, y a los que leen mi otra historia "Holocausto" no se preocupen, el capitulo trece ya esta en proceso solo que no esta terminado llevo unas cuantas palabras escritas pero sean pacientes por favor.**

 **Bueno ahora si, ya me voy.**

 **Adiós** **y cuídense.**

 **Milly loca, fuera.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Se que esta historia la tengo algo abandonada, pero ya estoy de vuelta para acabarla o por lo menos, subir este capitulo n_n**

 **Bueno como sea, sin mas que decir, pues empecemos.**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Hetalia y Barbie no son míos, todo a sus creadores :D**

* * *

Estaban todos durmiendo en su habitación, después de la noche tan maravillosa que tuvieron, lo malo era que el sol ya estaba por salir y habían olvidado que apenas lo primeros rayos se asomaban tras las montañas, Natalia iba a despertarlos y eso fue lo que exactamente paso.

Tan pronto como todos pegaron pestaña, la platinada apareció y los despertó de su sueño.

-Buenos días, jóvenes príncipes-Dijo de forma amable, dando un portazo que levanto a todos de sus camas al instante-Los espero en el comedor para comer en un hora, ni un minuto mas, ni uno menos-Y se fue.

-Bueno, ya la oyeron, vamos a alistarnos-Dijo Arthur levantándose de forma perezosa, no había podido ni dormir un solo minuto.

Todos se levantaron a regañadientes, lo único que querían en ese momento era dormir, pero tenían que obedecer, si no tendrían un castigo, una vez que se alistaron con esos horrendos trajes que tanto odiaban usar pero tenían que, salieron de su cuarto y se encaminaron al comedor, con caras de muertos en vida y en fila india como Natalia les ordenaba salir.

Una vez que llegaron al comedor todos tomaron asiento en su respectivo lugar, ya tenían su desayuno enfrente, una sopa espesa que parecía engrudo, pero eso era mejor que nada, uno de los castigos de la rubia era dejarlos sin comer una semana si la desobedecían y Lovino y Yao estaban muy necesitados de alimento, así que casi devoraron lo que había en el plato, Lovino porque desobedecía, Yao ni sabían porque lo castigaba, algo les decía que de alguna manera se había ganado el odio de la mujer, pero dejando eso de lado, la mitad se había quedado dormido en la mesa, eso hasta que llego Natalia a acompañarlos en el desayuno.

-¿Que tal durmieron anoche chicos?-Pregunto con algo de calma Natalia.

-Dormimos bien, gracias-Dijo con calma Matthew.

En ese momento, Feliciano se quedo dormido dejando caer su cara en la sopa que estaban comiendo a duras penas, ya que tenia un sabor a rayos y centellas, cosa que alarmo a sus hermanos, si la joven duquesa se enteraba de que estaban desvelados les iba a ir muy mal, pero ni rezando se salvaron de lo mal que les iba a ir.

-Al parecer alguien estuvo despierto muy de noche, Vladimir, ¿me harías el favor?-Pidió a uno de los sirvientes del castillo que el rey puso a su disposición.

El chico con todo el dolor de su alma, ya que odiaba molestar a sus príncipes, tomo un pesado libro y lo dejo caer sobre la mesa haciendo un gran estrépito que hizo despertar al castaño menor y asusto a los demás de sobremanera que les quito el sueño.

-¿Y bien, que estaban haciendo hasta altas horas de la noche?-Pregunto cuando todos ya estaban mas despiertos.

Ninguno respondió, estaban pensando en una buena excusa que justificara su desvelo, en ese momento entro otro sirviente, Gilbert, que en cierto modo los salvo de la sentencia.

-Disculpe que la moleste, pero tiene visitas Duquesa Natalia-Dijo el alvino con respeto, había aprendido que tenia que tener respeto ante ella.

-¿Quien?-Pregunto de forma algo fría.

-Un hombre llamado Vincent-Informo con calma el albino.

-Oh claro, gracias, lo estaba esperando-Dijo mientras salia de forma algo apurada, pero paro en seco y se volteo hacia los doce-Cuando regrese, quiero una respuesta, ven Vladimir.

El rumano la siguió con la mirada baja, no se atrevía a cuestionarla por miedo, Gilbert solo los miro irse compadeciéndose de su compañero rumano, no le agradaba en nada esa mujer, pero recordó que tenia otro encargo que hacer.

-Y el rey dice que sus hijos lo visiten en su habitación-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Al momento en que dijo eso, la sonrisa regreso al rostro de los doce chicos, que ni tardos ni perezosos se levantaron y salieron del comedor para ir a la habitación de su padre para verlo, al momento en que llegaron Feliks toco la puerta y tras recibir la aprobación de que podía entrar, los doce entraron con paso tranquilo y silencioso.

-¿Padre?-Pregunto algo temeroso Tino entrando por la puerta junto a sus hermanos.

-Pero miren quienes están aquí, los revoltosos-Dijo con una débil sonrisa el rey mirando a todos sus hijos entrar a su habitación.

-¿Estas bien, estas enfermos?-Pregunto preocupado Kiku.

-No solo algo cansado, esta mañana no tenia muchas ganas de desayunar, pero no se preocupen-Dijo para calmar la preocupación de sus hijos, el sabia de sobra que estaban muy preocupados.

En ese momento, los tres mas pequeños de los hermanos corrieron hacia la cama de su padre y subieron de un solo salto emocionados por contarle lo que les paso la noche anterior a ese día.

-¡Padre, no creerá lo que paso anoche!-Exclamo con una enorme sonrisa Emil.

-Anoche, ni me lo digas, teníamos que celebrar su cumpleaños y quede en la cama, algo imperdonable-Dijo el rey Roma con algo de arrepentimiento en su voz, pero volvió a sonreír-¿Es tarde para darles sus regalos?-Pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¡No!-Exclamaron los tres sonriendo emocionados.

El rey Roma les dio a cada uno un pequeño paquete con algo lindo y que les gustara a cada uno, y los chicos los abrieron con emoción, haciendo exclamaciones de asombro por sus regalos, pero Feliks se separo un poco del grupo para ver por la ventana mientras todos estaban algo distraídos y fue cuando vio a Natalia hablando con un hombre, alto y rubio, en pocas palabras daba algo de miedo, pero igual miro que le dio algo a ese hombre, que supo que era su visita esperada, pero después de un rato volvió la vista a sus hermanos.

-Entonces me perdonan?-Pregunto el rey sonriendo a sus hijos.

-Si padre-Los tres menores solo sonreían mientras abrazaban con cuidado a su padre y le agradecían por los regalos.

Feliks solo sonrió al ver que sus hermanos estaban contentos, pero cuando volvió la vista a la ventana ya no estaban ni Natalia, ni el hombre con el que hablaba, cosa que lo hizo sospechar, pero igual volvió a lado de sus hermanos y se quedo con ellos mientras pensaba en lo que vio por la ventana.

 **Mientras en la sala del trono.**

Natalia estaba ahí contemplando el trono mientras imaginaba como seria su vida una vez pudiera apoderarse de ese reino que le pertenecía a su prima fallecida, en eso estaba cuando llego Yekaterina con un par de zapatos, mas específicos, los de Feliks, y se los entrego a la joven duquesa.

-¿Los zapatos de baile de los príncipes?-Pregunto no muy interesada.

-Mírelos mejor, majestad-Dijo la chica mostrándoselos mejor.

-Desgastados-Dijo mirando la zuela de los zapatos-Esos mocosos malcriados han estado bailando fuera del castillo, ¿sabes lo que eso significa Kati?

La chica dudo en contestar, pero Natalia dio la respuesta por ella.

-Príncipes, están afuera bailando con otros príncipes, y si algunos de esos chicos se enamora de estos doce ingratos mis planes se acabaron-Dijo con algo de irritación, Yekaterina solo se mantuvo callada, cuando en ese momento les llego el sonido de unas hermosas veces cantando-¿Ahora que están haciendo?

Sin perder mas tiempo fue directo a la habitación del rey Roma, seguida de Yekaterina.

 **En la habitación del rey Roma.**

Los doce estaban cantando una hermosa melodía para su padre, el cual estaba sonriendo feliz de estar con sus hijos, siempre amo que ellos le cantaran ya que era otra cosa en la que eran buenos, cantar, todo estaba en paz, hasta que llego Natalia junto a Yekaterina, y todo se fue por un tubo.

-Oh, Natalia adelante, pasa-Le indico el rey desde su cama.

-Mucha conmoción primo, creí que no estabas del todo bien-Dijo entrando al cuarto con un carrito con un juego de te-Bueno mucho por hoy chicos, salgan por favor.

Yekaterina tomo de la mano a Raivis y a Lukas, y se los llevo, y todos los demás la siguieron sin decir nada, pero Feliks no estaba muy contento que digamos.

-Pero padre...-Dejo lo que iba a decir en el aire cuando Roma lo interrumpió.

-Natalia tiene razón Feliks, no me siento del todo bien-Dijo con una débil sonrisa.

-Un poco de te, te aliviara un poco-Comento Natalia preparándole un te al rey.

En ese momento cuando iba a salir, Feliks se dio la vuelta mirando a su padre y a Natalia.

-Padre, como que, deberías llamar a un doctor-Dijo el joven un tanto preocupado y algo desconfiado.

-Buena idea Feliks-Comento el rey sonriendo a su hijo, Natalia solo frunció el ceño.

Después de que llamaran al medico y que este le revisara, Natalia y el joven salieron y después de que le recomendara a la chica que le diera una medicina con la cual se sentiría mucho mejor el doctor se fue, pero no se dio cuenta de que la platinada vació el frasco con medicina en una maceta que estaba cerca de ella, no pensaba ayudar a su primo para nada, no si quería ser reina.

 **Mientras en el jardín.**

Estaban los príncipes en el jardín que era de su madre, esperando a Toris para que les llevara sus nuevos zapatos de baile, ya que los otros como ya saben los gastaron, una vez que llego el joven zapatero, junto a su hermano, empezó el trabajo.

-Les trajimos nuevos zapatos como me lo pidieron sus altezas-Dijo Toris dejando su baúl en el suelo.

-¿Los otros no les gustaron?-Pregunto Eduard.

-Nada de eso, pero los gastamos-Comento Kiku tomando sus nuevos zapatos.

En ese momento, Feliks se les acerco sonriendo.

-Si, osea tipo, estuvimos bailando-Dijo para después empezar a danzar en el mosaico que estaba en el suelo del jardín-Eso como que, fue un momento mágico-Dijo en tono soñador.

Toris solo se le quedo viendo encantado, le gustaba ver al rubio feliz, en ese momento se le acerco Arthur con sus zapatos desgastados.

-¿Crees que puedas arreglarlos Toris?-Pregunto con calma, mostrándolos.

El joven castaño los tomo en sus manos para verlos mejor, y noto algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Eso que brilla es polvo de oro-Pregunto curioso.

-Digamos que es un secreto-Dijo Feliks mirando cómplice a su hermano mayor.

-Lo siento, no quería ser entrometido-Dijo algo apenado el castaño.

Feliks se dio cuenta de que eso lo había hecho sentir mal y trato de que no lo entendiera mal, Arthur al ver que la pareja necesitaba privacidad se retiro de ahí dejándolos solo, Feliks después de que no encontró palabras para justificarse, decidió callarse, en ese momento y por instinto volteo a ver a un balcón cercano y ahí vio a Yekaterina mirando hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Toris, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?-Dijo llevandolo lejos de la mirada de la chica.

-Claro, lo que usted quiera.

-Quiero que investigues sobre un hombre que vi esta mañana, se llama Vincent, es alto, rubio, ojos verdes y tenia una cicatriz en su cara-Describió lo que pudo ver desde la ventana.

-Creo que no me suena-Comento Toris pensando.

-¿Podrías investigar sin que la duquesa lo sepa?, como que no confió mucho en ella-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento, escucharon un ladrido de la cachorra de los príncipes, Hanatamago le estaba ladrando a Eduard mientras le mordía el pantalón y este ultimo trataba de quitársela de encima, en ese momento llegaron el príncipe y el joven zapatero.

-Hana, por favor-Dijo apenado mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-¡Encierrenla y desganase de la llave!-Grito Eduard mientras que se escondia detras de su hermano mayor.

-¡Eduard!-Le regaño el mayor-Disculpe majestad-Se disculpo apenado antes de irse-¿Pero que intentas hacer?

-Disculpa, pero el perro fue el que empezó-Dijo en defensa el menor de los dos.

Feliks solo los vio irse sintiéndose apenado, después regaño a la cachorra.

 **Ya en la noche.**

Ya estaban todos los hermanos en sus camas sin mas contra tiempos, Natalia como era la rutina diaria los contó como siempre para ver que ninguno faltara.

-Muy bien están todos, nos veremos mañana chicos, buenas noches-Dijo antes de irse, pero se paro en seco al no recibir respuesta y frunció el ceño-Dijo buenas noches.

-Buenas noches excelencia-Dijeron todos al unisono.

Natalia salio y cerro la puerta detrás de ella, frente a ella estaban Yekaterina y Vladimir y los miro seria.

-Quiero saber con quien hablan y cuando estornudan-Dijo dando a entender que quería que le informaran todo lo que los chicos hacían.

-Como usted ordene-Dijeron los dos haciendo una reverencia.

Natalia se fue y ambos sirvientes se miraron con algo de temor en sus miradas.

Una vez que Natalia se fue Yao se levanto de su cama para revisar si no había nadie.

-¿Ya se habrá ido?, creo a ver escuchado voces-Aru-Dijo el chico mirando la puerta.

-Yo no escucho nada ahora, creo que ya se fue-Dijo Matthew.

-Entonces, ¿que estamos esperando?-Pregunto Tino levantándose de un salto de su cama.

En ese momento, Feliks paso al centro del cuarto que era donde estaba el mosaico de flores y empezó a bailar, cuando termino su danza el portal se abrió y ni tardos ni perezosos, todos entraron por el.

 **En el lugar mágico.**

Una vez que llegaron al lugar donde siempre bailaban sus danzas, Feliks se volteo a ver a sus hermanos con una sonrisa.

-¿Y, que bailamos primero?-Pregunto emocionado.

-Nos gusta mucho...

-El ballet-Termino de hablar Feliciano, dando saltos.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

-Deseo que estemos vestidos como bailarines de ballet-Dijo Feliks.

De inmediato una de las flores se abrieron y le polvo mágico cayo sobre todos ellos, cambiando sus ropas de dormir por sus típicos trajes coloridos que solían usar antes de que Natalia les quitara su libertad, por así decirlo.

-Deseo que tengamos música de Ballet-Dijo ahora Vash de forma calmada, era raro verlo así.

En ese momento, las flores se volvieron a abrir y a dejar caer su polvo dorado sobre los dibujos de los instrumentos dejando oír una hermosa melodía, ellos tan pronto la oyeron empezaron a bailar al ritmo de ese ballet que se escuchaba, bailaron por todo ese pabellón de baile que se parecía al de su madre, hacían bromas de vez en cuando con respecto a Natalia , no iban a negar que les divertía reírse a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine este capitulo que espero les guste, bueno sin mas que agregar, pues que tengan buenos días, tardes, noches o cualquier momento del día en que lean este Fic n_n**

 **Milly Loca, Fuera.**


End file.
